A Mid-Winter Adventure
by randomplotbunny
Summary: The mid-winter celebration in the Shire is a time for family to come together, but our favorite hobbit doesn't have anyone to celebrate with. A band of Dwarves and a batty old wizard are about to change that. Eventual Thilbo Bagginshield
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I really should be working on my other stories, but real life won't give me time for it. A combination of incessant Christmas music at my work and hobbit overload at home led to the creation of this story. I hope you enjoy it, if not then I at least got it out of my head._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit, or anything else recognizable.**

Mid-winter celebrations in the Shire, a time of family, friends and lots and lots of good food.

Every smial was decorated with greenery and ribbons. All the ovens were working over-time. The little hobbitlings were on their best behavior. Every family coming together to exchange presents, and to give thanks for another year coming to a peaceful close.

It was almost mid-winter eve and the whole of the Shire was in an uproar, some trying to prepare for the feasting to occur in two day's time and others rushing to their family hearths to partake of said feast.

Everyone except one little hobbit sitting outside his green door, soaking in the unseasonably warm weather- though it was likely to turn cold quickly, they hadn't not had a white mid-winter celebration in all of living memory- he was one of the few who had nowhere to go and no one to cook for- though that didn't stop him from cooking and baking until all his several pantries were overflowing.

As the small man puffed on his favorite pipe, relaxing as he waited for his most recent baked goods to be ready- he really shouldn't be making as much as he was, he didn't have anyone to share it with after all- his musings were interrupted by a tall man in a grey robe.

"Good morning." He ventured, not really knowing what to say; random travelers were rare within the Shire.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." Replied our rather flustered hobbit while the tall Man just stood there scrutinizing him.

"Can I help you?" He finally offered to break the awkward silence.

"That remains to be seen." The tall Man said in a rather mysterious tone.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" Could this Man be serious?

"No, I don't think anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures." Had he never met a hobbit before?

Attempting to hide his nervous jitters- he had always wanted to go on an adventure, but he was a respectable hobbit and so couldn't have one- he went to collect his mail.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things; make you late for dinner." Looking over his letters, he had the impression he wasn't fooling the tall Man. Puffing on his pipe a bit more, he tried to make his escape.

"Good morning." Racing up his steps he was stopped by what the grey dressed Man next said.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door." That peaked the young hobbit's attention.

"I beg you're pardon?" How did this Man know of his mother?

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins." The Man knew his name as well! What was going on here?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf. And Gandalf means... me."

Bilbo felt bad now, he had obviously hurt the Man's- no, Gandalf's- feelings. Racking his brain for what little he might know of that name it finally came back to him.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on midsummer's eve. No idea you were still in business."

The moment the last left his lips he knew it was a mistake, the wizard had seemed to preen at first; but now he looked crestfallen again. This was no way to treat an old friend of his mothers'. Especially not during the holidays! He had been raised better than that.

"And where else should I be?"

Bilbo had to make this right, it was never good to hurt someone's feelings and he had done so twice now without thinking. Looking around the festively decorated hillsides, an idea came to the small man; and he hastened to implement it before the opportunity slipped away.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, it was not my intention to offend. It is simply that I have not heard of you in these parts since I was in my early tweens. Please, allow me to apologise." Now for the part he was unsure would go over well.

"Accept my invitation to dinner. You must have traveled a long ways, it would mean a great deal to me if you would join me. And I know the inn is closed for the holiday, so I can offer you lodgings as well."

Bilbo hoped he hadn't laid it on too thick. He couldn't go on an adventure,but that didn't mean he didn't want to know about one. A thought suddenly hit him: no one traveled alone anymore, Gandalf would have companions in need of housing as well.

"And if you have any traveling companions, I would gladly welcome them as well." The twinkle in the wizard's eye made Bilbo uncomfortable for a moment. Perhaps he had shown too much eagerness?

"Are you sure you wish to extend the comforts of your house to those you do not know? Besides, I am traveling with thirteen others; you may not have enough room."

"I am sure I have plenty of room, though it may lead to close quarters if they are all as large as yourself." Bilbo tried to reassure the wizard as quickly as possible, he didn't want this opportunity to slip through his fingers- he was tired of only reading about adventures, he wanted to hear about them as well!

"As for not knowing your companions... you were a dear friend of my mother's, and of Old Took as well, if you vouch for them then I will trust your word."

"Then we will be glad to join you tonight, Master Baggins. Until later." The grey haired Man gave a short bow of dismissal, and Bilbo followed suit. Rushing indoors to begin preparing for his guests, Bilbo never noticed the blue mark that Gandalf moved to scratch into his door.

Making up all of his guest rooms, he only had ten- he hoped his unknown guests wouldn't mind sharing a few of the rooms, he was happy he had enough beds at least; though he had had to readjust there sizes for larger bodies- he set about making his smial more guest friendly.

He placed clean towels in the bathrooms- he hadn't used the second one in quite sometime, and was happy that all the plumbing and heating was still in working order. Bundles of herbs he placed in all the corners of the guest rooms to help dispel the unused musty smell some of the rooms had gotten, and finally he gathered up enough chairs to seat everyone comfortably.

Moving furniture, and finishing up his cooking, took up the rest of Bilbo's day; he was just setting the table for fifteen when a knock sounded at his door. Putting down the platter of glazed yams he was carrying, Bilbo went to greet his first guest of the night. This was one holiday he wouldn't be spending alone and he couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Putting down the platter of glazed yams he was carrying, Bilbo went to greet his first guest of the night. This was one holiday he wouldn't be spending alone and he couldn't be happier._

Opening the door with a smile and a warm greeting, the young hobbit was only slightly taken aback to be met by a Dwarf instead of a Man.

"Dwalin, at your service." The tattooed dwarf gave courteous bow.

Tearing his eyes away from the fascinating sight of colored in skin- he had never seen so much on one person before- and remembering all he had read on dwarvish custom- quite a lot, actually- Bilbo hastened to return the bow and introduce himself.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please come in, you are a little earlier than I was expecting; but I am almost done setting the table. If you would like to wait for the others in the sitting room, I will bring out some light snacks and tea to tide you over until everyone arrives."

Leading the tall male to the sitting room and bringing him the promised tea- as well as a mounded over tray of sweet goodies that had the others' eyes popping out- Bilbo took the dwarves' pack and placed it in a random room; they could sort out who was going to sleep where later.

As he had finished settling Dwalin, Bilbo went back to setting the dinning room up. He truly hoped that there were going to be more dwarves coming- not even the elves held as much fascination for our dear hobbit as dwarves did.

He had taught himself their language, studied their social customs and read through their histories. He bought ever book and trinket that came his way that had anything to do with the proud Peoples of Durin.

Not that he didn't also study the languages and histories of Elves and Men- he even collected books and odd memorabilia about them, same as he did for the Dwarves- it just wasn't with the same passion.

Just as he was placing a large clove-studded ham on the side counter there came another knock on his door. Rushing out, the small man opened the door wide to reveal another- albeit older- dwarf.

"Balin, at your service." Balin? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Feeling a sudden heaviness to the air, Bilbo looked up to the sky with trepidation- dark clouds had rolled in.

"I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Turning his attention back to his guest, the hobbit assured him he wasn't late and that he was one of the first to arrive.

Placing Balin's pack in with Dwalin's- if Bilbo remembered correctly the two should be brothers, you could tell because of their names- he lead the happily smiling dwarf to the sitting room for tea. They arrived to see Dwalin poking at the pile of treats, looking lost, as if he didn't know where to start.

"Evening brother!" The tattooed dwarf looked up from his explorations, and, with a wide grin, strode over to the pair at the door.

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." They laughed a moment and clapped each others shoulders, then- it excited Bilbo to no end to see such a familial display in his own smial- they butted heads.

Pouring a cup of tea for his newest arrival, and promising another tray of goodies- making Dwalin renew his examination of the first one- as the one provided wouldn't last long- at least for a pair of hobbits it wouldn't- Bilbo headed back to the kitchen. He was almost done with the setup, all he really had left to do was bring up some barrels of mead, bottles of wine and some hearty spirits so everyone could drink as they saw fit.

Placing another tray in the sitting room- mounded even higher, and with all different dishes than the first- Bilbo was heading for his drinks cellar when his bell went off. Rushing to answer, the small man was greeted by a cute sight: two boys- obviously brothers, even though their coloring was different- leaning on the door with grins that said that they would be a handful.

"Fili"

"And Kili"

"At your service." They said the last part together, making them look even more adorable.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Come in boys, let's get you settled in a room and then I have snacks in the sitting room." As soon as the word 'snacks' left his mouth, Bilbo knew it was a lost cause.

Pushing their packs at him, the brothers took off towards the first set of doors they saw- thankfully the correct set- and the hobbit could hear greetings exchanged and the noisy arguments of who got to eat what. Shaking his head, Bilbo put the boys in a room together; that was at least one pair who wouldn't mind sharing.

As he brought up the barrels and bottles, Bilbo thought about the exchanges between his guests. They had not been traveling together it seemed, but they did know each other well. With a sigh the hobbit finished preparing for dinner, he would just need to ask Gandalf why he had lied about his traveling companions when he arrived.

The last barrel tapped, and the wine let out to breathe- the harder stuff would remain safely secured under wired down corks until someone wanted to chance it- a new pot of tea set to boil for those with a more sensitive pallet, and he was done. All he needed now was for his guests to finish arriving.

A knock on his door and he went to answer. Upon opening said door, a pile of dwarves fell into his home; quickly followed by Gandalf.

Helping every one up, introductions were made one by one as he sent everybody off to the sitting room. They would need to move to the dinning room soon- there simply wasn't any room left in the sitting room- and fights were bound to start over the meager snack plates he had whipped up.

Looking around, Bilbo realized they seemed to be one person short of all that he was told to expect- not that he minded really, he had twelve dwarves wandering around his home; it was like a dream come true- but it would be rude to serve dinner before all had arrived. Turning to the grey wizard, the small man asked:

"Gandalf? Dinner is ready. Is this everyone? I know you said thirteen, but you never mentioned that they were Dwarves; or that you weren't actually traveling with them. So I'm not sure about what else you may have neglected to mention, so I need you to enlighten me."

Looking over at the silent group, everyone was watching him question the tall Man, some even glaring to show support for Bilbo's' argument. They were all also eating the last of the snacks, letting Bilbo know just how hungry they were, even if they didn't say anything about it.

"Gandalf?" The tall Man seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts, so the hobbit turned towards the large grouping in front of him.

"As I am not getting an answer out of this one: can anyone tell me if you are all here? Is anyone else coming?" Bilbo looked around the group, until finally Dwalin stepped forward.

"Our leader hasn't arrived yet, but he may take a while. He traveled North to meet our kin." Giving a nod- from that statement, and from what he knew of Dwarvish custom, that meant that this group was headed out to see battle of some sort- Bilbo gestured towards his dinning room.

"If you believe he is going to be a long while, then I see no reason to stay our dinner until he arrives. If you would all like to have a seat?" Pressing himself against the wall to avoid the sudden stampede, Bilbo then grabbed the oblivious wizard by the hand and dragged him into the dinning room.

There was complete and utter silence reigning within.

Pushing the large Man into the biggest chair he owned, Bilbo looked around to find the source of the all-pervasive quiet. All he could see was twelve shocked faces looking around at the food, so Bilbo looked for himself.

Every space, nook and cranny not holding a plate or glass was covered in food. The sideboards- four of them- had been burdened with all the different meats and breads, while the table top was a sea of casseroles, savory pies and deliecious looking vegetable platters. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Bilbo looked around the group again.

"Well, dig in. I don't stand on ceremony, so there is no need to wait on me." No one had yet to move to touch a single dish, though they were all staring hungrily.

Walking over to Balin, Bilbo took the old dwarf by the shoulder and shook until he had his attention.

"Master Balin, can you please tell me why no one is eating?"

"Aye laddie, I can. Ya see... we have all had hard lives, and are not used to having so many options to pick and choose from. So to see a spread of this magnitude- one I have not seen the likes of since our mountain home was taken- is a bit much to take in." Bilbo nodded, he thought he understood.

"Would it make it easier if I removed some of the dishes? I had only brought out such a wide variety so that everyone could choose something that they enjoyed. But if it's bothersome..." He went to remove a dish of creamy potatoes, when a hand reached to stop him.

Looking up at Fili's wide-eyed and amazed stare- it was so sad that such a young person could be so in awe of such a small bit of food- an idea occurred to him.

Putting his fingers in his mouth he gave a sharp whistle. As all heads turned to him, Bilbo threw his head and shoulders back and gave his best glare- really, it was going to be like marshaling the young ones at a sweets fest.

"Alright everyone, you are to all grab the dish closest to you and take a spoonful or slice of whatever it is and then pass it on to your right." He stared them down until they had done as told.

"Now everyone can place their new dish down and grab another one, you know what to do after that." They all repeated their previous movements. He really hoped that once he had them all eating things would become easier.

As the second round of dishes were set down all eyes once more turned to him. Bilbo gestured to four of the dwarves, the ones closest to the side tables.

"If you four would each take a platter and serve those around the table, not forgetting yourselves of course." Still standing next to Balin and Fili, Bilbo watched as everyone was served and the platters of meat and bread were placed back on the sideboards.

Finally allowing himself to smile- everyone visible relaxed when he did- Bilbo double checked that every plate had two servings of vegetables and plenty of meat- he knew dwarves loved meat more than vegetables; and if the healing text he had had spoken the truth, then they needed lots of meat in their diet to live properly- seeing that all plates- except for Gandalf's, his and the empty place setting for their missing leader- were filled, he relaxed a bit. Satisfied that everyone had enough to start with, Bilbo finally sat down and addressed the table as a whole.

"You each now have a plate in front of you to try. If you do not like what you have been served, then do not force yourselves to eat it. Pick something else. I do not want any one leaving this table hungry. Or unhappy. I would prefer to have no leftovers when everyone is done, but I do not want you stuffing yourselves until you are sick. So do, please, dig in." Still no one made a move to eat.

Slamming a fist on the table, Bilbo glared at them all once more as that seemed to get the best response.

"Eat!" And with that final command they all dug in.

Giving a quiet sigh, the young hobbit stood to start filling mugs and cups with whatever the owner prefered. As he filled Balin's cup with wine, he overheard Kili whisper to Fili:

"Mr. Boggins is scarier than Uncle Thorin!" Fili only nodded at this and continued to eat.

Now that the invisible wall of 'choice' had been broken, everyone ate as if they had never seen food before; the vegetable dishes disappearing as quickly as the meat dishes.

As people began to relax, conversations started up. Eventually noise and laughter filled the large hobbit hole, and no one seemed inclined to stop anytime soon; even Gandalf had been coaxed out of his own head to join the fun.

So no one noticed when their host slipped from the room. Nor did they notice his return with a thirteenth dwarf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. Nor do I own Scumble, that is the property of Sir Terry Pratchett and the Discworld.**

**Words in bold are Khuzdul.**

Happily watching his dwarvish guests relax, Bilbo piled a bit more food on a platter; to save it for his final guests' arrival. The laughing and joking band was making a slow, but steady, dent in what had been laid out for them- he only hoped that they would have room for dessert.

As the laughter grew louder, Bilbo faintly heard over it a knock at his door. Slipping away quietly- just in case it was a neighbor complaining about the noise- he rushed to answer it before the happy group could become distracted.

Opening his door a few wisps of snow flew in- it was going to be a white mid-winter after all- and he took in the sight of the sexiest person he had ever seen. Piercing blue eyes, silver streaked black hair and a perfectly built body- the fact that he was a Dwarf simply added to his appeal in Bilbos' mind. Grabbing the door to steady his suddenly weak knees, Bilbo gestured for the handsome dwarf to step inside.

Finally finding his voice the hobbit made his introduction.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service. You must be the company's leader. A pleasure to meet you... um..."

"Thorin Oakenshield. And where is my company?" Thorin Oakenshield?! He had royalty in his home!

A sudden wave of laughter came from the dinning room, reminding the hobbit of the inquiry he had yet to answer.

"The dinning room. No-one knew when you would arrive, so we began without you. I hope that is alright."

"That is fine. My men need to be cared for first." Thorin looked over Bilbo's' small frame, causing the hobbit to flush.

"So, you are to be our burglar." Burglar? What? No!

"I'm sorry? I'm not a burglar. Who said I was a burglar?"

"The Wizard. He said he would find me a burglar to complete the company, and the mark on the door says you are one." Mark?

"There is no mark on my door." Opening his round door once more, he saw the blue glowing emblem. He shut his door with a sigh- after noting that the snow was already coming down harder- and turned towards his newest arrival.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that that wizard is playing a joke on us all. I am no burglar; just a simple hobbit. Now, let us get you settled and then we can join the others; hopefully before the food is all gone."

Leading the Dwarf King to his largest guest-chamber, the one right next to his own room- oh the terrible things he could do to this sexy man were he not of royal stock- he then lead the way to the dinning room.

No-one noticed them as Bilbo sat Thorin down. No-one batted an eye as the hobbit brought a laden tray over and served the new arrival. It wasn't until the small man was setting a glass of wine on the table that anyone even looked over.

Conversation tapered off as- one-by-one- the company became aware of Thorin's' presence. Bilbo looked around the table and noticed how everyone looked like they wanted to ask questions of Thorin before he had even picked up his fork- he put a stop to that with a glare.

"You have all had a chance to eat in peace, you will afford your leader the same privilege." As he received nods to this, conversation started up again and he felt sure that his late arrived guest would be left to eat his fill.

Smiling at the Dwarf King's questioning look, Bilbo simply resumed eating his own meal and quietly watching the conversations around the table.

Dwalin and Nori seemed to be discussing the different uses of their blades.

Balin, Oin, Dori and Gandalf were discussing something about herbs, tea and healing.

Fili and Kili had wrangled Ori and Bofur into a discussion on who had the scariest glare: Bilbo or Thorin. It wouldn't be long before bets were being taken, the hobbit surmised.

Bombur was extolling the virtues of hobbit cookery to a bemused looking Bifur and Gloin.

Thorin had dug into his meal as soon as he realized he was being ignored until he had eaten.

Sitting back with a content smile, Bilbo mused that this may not be a traditional hobbit mid-winter gathering; but it was already a better one than he had imagined having.

Letting his eyes fall on Balin again, Bilbo contemplated the puzzle of just where he had heard that name before. No, not heard. Read!

"That's it!" Jumping from his seat, he didn't even realize everyone was looking after him; not until he returned a few minutes later with a large book in hand to find everyone silent and staring.

Blushing brightly, Bilbo made his way over to Balin.

"Master Balin, I think I have something of yours." Passing the large, heavy, iron reinforced book to the old dwarf; Bilbo didn't miss the way his eyes lit up.

"By Mahal, where did you get this laddie?" Balin kept his eyes on the book, running a hand over it as if it were a long forgotten treasure; which- it could be argued- it was.

"About twenty years ago I found this with several other dwarvish and elvish books in Bree; the tradesman was going to burn his whole collection because he could no longer afford to cart them around." Balin looked up at him with wide eyes at that.

"My mother bought everything he had to save them from the flames. It is what started my passion for collecting. I had never expected to meet the owner of any of the books, but now that you are here: I am glad to return your family tome to you."

Bilbo suddenly found himself in a warm embrace. Rubbing soothing circles on Balin's back, Bilbo let the older man take a moment to collect himself.

After they broke apart, the small man decided that it was perhaps time to find out- officially- why he had a houseful of Dwarves. Besides, a change of topic would be good for the overly emotional Balin- and it looked like Dwalin could use a moment as well.

"Master Oakenshield? If you are done, could you please tell how your meeting went with your kin. I'm sure that that is the top question on everyone's mind." Meeting those beautiful blue eyes, Bilbo saw that Thorin understood his tactic. With a nod, the king began.

"The Dwarves of the Iron Hills will not join us." As Thorin told of his journey, and his disappointment, Bilbo noticed Gandalf looking shifty. So when the wizard reveled a map and key the hobbit wasn't too surprised- though he was surprised to recognize the map.

Bilbo cleared the table as Gandalf and Thorin began to argue over visiting the Elves to translate the small section of writing. Once the table was clean of plates, he leaned over to confirm that it was the same map that he had put away in his collection.

"I have the translation if you want." The young hobbit spoke up into a short silence between the two larger men. Gandalf was the first to recover his composure.

"Bilbo, this is a Dwarven map. It is one of a kind, drawn by a King. There is no way you could have seen it before, let alone have a translation." Dismissing the small man with a condescending smile, the wizard turned back to the Dwarven King; and completely missed the glares leveled at him from several of the company.

Turning towards the watching company, Bilbo rolled his eyes at the wizard; gaining him several chuckles. Putting on an innocent air when the tall Man again looked at him, the hobbit ignored him to smile at the waiting dwarves.

"It should be filed away, I could use some help finding it. Does anyone here have any experience with books?" When Ori raised a cautious hand, Bilbo smiled wider at the young Dwarf.

"The rest of you do not need to confine yourselves to the dinning room. Please, feel free to explore and make yourselves comfortable. I have dessert in the kitchen if anyone is still hungry." Several of the Dwarves looked crestfallen. There was dessert and they were all too full to eat it!

"You can have some later if don't have any now." They all brightened up at that.

"If you would care to follow me Master Ori."

"Please Master Baggins, just Ori; if you don't mind."

"I don't mind- so long as you call me Bilbo." With a smile the young scribe followed the hobbit out of the room and down the hall.

Just as the assembled company began to drift from their seats, some to go and see these supposed desserts, a loud shout came from the hall that their host and scribe had just taken.

The whole company rushed towards the noise, Dori and Nori at the lead. Coming to a stop just outside of an open door, they were met by an odd sight: Ori was on his knees, arms wrapped around the small figure of their host and muttering 'thank you' over and over in a variety of languages.

Turning to the group at the door, Bilbo tried to explain what had happened.

"I offered to let him have free reign in here until it was time for everyone to leave." Understanding dawned and everyone relaxed. As the flustered company took in the room that had reduced their scribe to a happy rambling mess, several gasps were heard.

It was a large room, and was stuffed full- floor to ceiling- with books, bags, a few chests and odd pieces of whatnot. All of which was of dwarvish make. Gandalf was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Where did you get all of this?" Bilbo gently pushed Ori over to a chest to begin searching for the map while he answered questions.

"As I told Master Balin, I started collecting twenty-odd years ago. This is the product of twenty years of diligent searching and convivial associations with traders who know I will pay well for anything they can find me." With a shrug he turned to random chest and started his own search.

"But what do you do with them all?" What did he do with them? They were books! What did that wizard think he did with books?

"I read them of course. That is what you're supposed to do with books, isn't it?"

"You can read Khazdul?"

"Yes. I can write it as well. My **aglab **needs work though. I've found Elvish to be easier; though not as expressive." The wizard huffed a bit and was silent, so Bilbo went back to looking for his copy of the map.

"Laddie, putting aside how you could have possible learned our language, I don't think you understand our concern here. We have never seen a collection of Dwarvish books this size outside of a Dwarf Kingdom. Where did they all come from?" Ori spoke up to answer this time.

"Erebor. Most of these papers have the markings of the kingdom of Erebor on them! And some of these others are from **Khazad-dum**!" This was news to the hobbit. He had always wondered how so much literature had come into the hands of Men, now he knew. They were the spoils of lost kingdoms.

At the revelation that most of these books came from their homeland, every dwarf began to press into the little space of the large room that wasn't given over to literature or artifacts. Again it was Ori who stepped up.

"No! Back! Back! Out! You could hurt the books, crowding them like that." Once all the dwarves were back in the hall, Bilbo addressed them.

"I don't mind you all looking through my collection. And if any of it really is from Erebor, then I will gladly give it to you once you have retaken your mountain." Thorin stepped forward at that.

"Who said anything about taking back Erebor?" Bilbo hastened to reassure the King that no-one had let slip their- obviously secret- mission goal.

"I saw your map, and you were seeking a burglar- I assume to sneak in and see if the dragon is still alive- and Gandalf had asked if I wanted to go on an adventure. It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

At this point Ori stood up with a shout, waving several pieces of paper around. Taking the pages from the excited scribe, Bilbo confirmed that they were the ones he was looking for.

"Thank you Ori. If you don't mind, can I ask you to take over caring for this room for the duration of your visit? I know everyone will want to look at the books, and you seem to know how to handle them." A small, yet sly, smirk spread over the young dwarf's face.

"Do you mean the books or the other dwarves?" This made Bilbo smile, he was glad the young dwarf was coming out of his shell around him.

"A little of both, maybe. But for now we can all go back to the dinning room and look over what I have." As they left his Dwarven library behind, the small hobbit caught several wistful looks back towards it. Ori was going to have a hard time keeping them all out of there, Bilbo decided.

Once everyone was seated again, the young hobbit placed the first two pages on the table, they looked to be not quite as old as the map Thorin had just been given. The first paper was an exact copy of Thorin's map. The second paper was the same map, but with additional writing; and what looked like notes written on the margin.

"I have a book on how to translate ancient Dwarvish into modern Khuzdul." Here he placed the third much newer piece of paper down.

"I translated it years ago- though I don't know what the notes on the side say, there in some sort of code-" He was interrupted by a slightly shaky Thorin.

"It is a cipher my father created- only he and I could read it. The notes are in his hand as well. He writes to say that he didn't know if the original map would ever reach my hands, and he wanted me to have an easier time deciphering it than he did. That is his mark at the bottom of both maps."

As the Dwarven King reached for the unexpected missive from him long lost father, Bilbo continued with his explanation. He wanted everyone to focus their attention on him and away from Thorin, the man needed a moment to compose himself.

"The ancient script tells about a secret door on the west side of the Lonely Mountain. The door will only show itself with the last rays of light on Durin's day. It being mid-winter now, you have half a year to make your way to the Lonely Mountain. And a good thing you have so much time too, seeing as you all are stuck here for a while."

Several confused looks where shared out among the company, and a few suspicious glares leveled at the small man.

"Don't look at me like that. Just be glad your under cover right now, and not out in that blizzard." As he received more confused looks he let out a huff.

"Now don't tell me you don't hear it." Looks of confusion were shared among the company until Kili spoke up.

"Master Boggins-"

"Bilbo, please."

"Bilbo. The weather was fine when we arrived, it was warm even. How could a blizzard occur so quickly?" Gandalf finally made himself useful, and pulled himself out of his pout at having no reason now to go see his friends in Rivendell.

"Weather in the Shire is unusually predictable. There is always deep snow at mid-winter and never any rain during mid-summer. As the winter so far has been too warm for snow, it stands to reson that a blizzard would be required to give enough snow for a proper mid-winter celebration."

Assuming that he had made sense to everyone, the wizard returned to looking over Bilbo's maps; he for one would relax and enjoy himself, it wasn't often he got to celebrate mid-winter in the Shire after all.

Wanting to see for them selves if it was true, several of the younger set ran to the door. They came back cold and covered in snow, Fili spoke this time.

"It's a blizzard." At his words everyone slumped, they had meant to ride out in the morning; now it seemed they would be imposing on their host for an extended time.

Even if he was polite and had fed them an incredible meal, no-one wanted to be burdened with thirteen unexpected Dwarves- even other dwarves demanded to be warned ahead of time!

Their host, though, was rather happy with this turn of events. He quite enjoyed having a full smial, and now it looked like he would have one through the holiday and perhaps a bit after as well.

He took in the wary faces of his guests and realized that they thought they would be imposing on him. Well, he would just have to relieve them of that idea. Turning towards Thorin with a smile, he spoke so everyone could hear him.

"It looks like I get to have the pleasure of you and yours for the holiday. To tell the truth I couldn't be happier with how this has worked out, spending the holidays alone isn't any fun. This way I can have good company and everyone can have a chance to go through my library at their leisure." With a smile the hobbit stood.

"Why don't we get everyone's rooms situated and then meet in the sitting room for dessert and drinks. I'm sure most of us could use a glass of something strong right now, I have some Scumble that should do the trick." As he turned away to start sorting people into rooms, Balin asked what they were all thinking.

"You really don't mind our staying, laddie?" It took the small man a moment to realize that they had all been prepared to be kicked out into snow storm- as if any self respecting hobbit would do such a thing! Well, Lobelia might; but that sort of confirmed his point.

"No Master Balin, I do not mind in the least." He noted that they only looked half convinced. He wished he could make them believe him, he was already feeling very protective of his dwarves.

After he had everyone sorted out room-wise- Fili and Kili were sharing, so were Gloin and Oin; the last room that needed to be doubled up was taken by Nori and Ori(with Dori quickly taking the single next to them)- Bilbo brought out several platters of goodies and plenty of small cups.

Pulling out a bottle of last year's Scumble, he set to working on the cork. Once open, the room filled with the scent of apples.

Nori finally broke the expectant silence as they were all handed a full yet tiny glass- even in Bilbos' small hand the glass was tiny.

"I've heard of scumble, men consider it quite strong and trade highly for it; but I have never had any before. Is it true that it is made from apples and nothing else?" Bilbo smiled, tonight would be fun if none of them had had Scumble before.

"Yes, Master Nori. Apples and nothing but apples, that is the only way to make true Scumble." The Dwarves all relaxed at that admission.

If it was only apples then there was nothing to worry about. They were Dwarves! They enjoyed heavy drinking! No little drink made of apples would give them pause.

"Bottoms up!" Bilbo quickly drained his small glass and smirked as everyone followed suit.

All but the wizard of course. But then the tall Man knew how strong the drink really was and had no wish to tangle with it.

There was no liquor on Middle Earth stronger than Hobbit made Scumble!

**Aglab: the dwarves spoken language**

**Khazad-dum: Moria**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I am so sorry for the delay in updating! My internet went down and real life reared its ugly head, but here we are now. There is smut in this chapter, so if you don't like it then I can at least say that you had been warned._

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I wish I did.**

_Italics are a flashback_

**Bold is Khuzdul**

Bilbo awoke to a pounding head and a sore body. The headache he knew was from the Scumble he had imbibed the night before, the sore body was something new though.

As he shifting to a more comfortable position, his heavy blanket tightened around him slightly. Opening his eyes, the small man first noticed that he wasn't in his own room.

The second thing he noticed was the faint light filtering through the snow-covered window- at least the blizzard had stopped, he thought.

The third thing he noticed was that there was a heavy arm across his back, pinning him to the soft mattress.

_He was sipping at his third glass of Scumble- no-one else had made it passed the second round- and standing on his last legs. As the powerful alcohol stripped inhibitions and loosened tongues, a party had sprung up. _

_Mead and wine were liberally passed around, the mounds of sweets Bilbo had provided were consumed with abandon and a few instruments appeared as if from nowhere. As the drunken band began to play at least three different songs at once, the men paired off and began to dance._

_All-in-all, Bilbo thought, no party in the whole of the Shire could compare to the merriment of a smial full of happy and drunken Dwarves. __A light touch on his shoulder made the small man jump slightly._

_"Would you care to dance?"_

Bilbo shifted himself around, managing to turn onto his side while still under the large, muscular arm. He was greeted by an immense expanse of hairy chest, the likes of which he had never seen in the Shire before.

Feeling something brush his thigh, the hobbit finally realized he was naked. And so was the man he was in bed with!

_As he attempted to learn the steps of a simple dwarvish dance- simple when the participants weren't fall-on-their-asses drunk- Bilbo couldn't help the wide grin that stretched his lips everytime his partner had to steady him with a strong hand. Nor could he help his blush that darkened everytime one of them stumbled into the other. _

_Bilbo couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much, or had had so much fun. Looking up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes that gazed down at him with there own mirth, Bilbo let the alcohol give him courage. __Standing on tip-toes, he planted his lips on those of his dance partners'._

Laying still, Bilbo finally started cataloging his aches and pains. Most of them were situated below his naval and above his knees.

Turning his head upwards, he looked over the sleeping form of the first lover he had ever completely given himself to. As he looked on he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this man, but he would enjoy these moments while he could.

_As the two dance partners fell onto the bed- Bilbo couldn't quite remember the journey from the sitting room to the bedroom- they quickly re-found one-anothers' mouths again, the thick beard ticking the hobbit in new and exciting ways. __After what felt like an eternity, and yet still not long enough, they pulled apart._

_ Panting, Bilbo rested his hand on the broad chest laying slightly above him; he had to slow this down. __He couldn't take advantage of this man in his drunken state- no matter how much he wanted to. This was a Dwarf after all, having multiple partners- though somewhat accepted- was frowned upon. Most dwarves only ever had one lover in their entire lives._

_He would not- could not!- ignore this mans cultural customs for the sake of his own desires._

Taking in the strong jaw, silver-streaked raven hair and relaxed countenance of the sleeping Dwarf King, Bilbo let himself smile a bit.

He didn't yet remember what had happened the night before- not after his second glass at least- but when it came back to him- it always did, but with a Scumble hangover it might take a couple of hours- he would cherish every moment.

Reaching up to brush a heavy lock of hair from his eyes, the small man froze. His fingers had made contact with a braid and beads instead of loose strands of hair.

_"Thorin, we need to slow down, I don't want us to do anything that you will hate me for in he morning." As lust darkened blue eyes met his own, he felt his resolve waiver- Oh! How he wanted this Dwarf as his own! _

_"_**_I could never hate you, my hobbit._**_" Even as the deep voice sent shivers down his spine, the fact that it had been rumbling in Khuzdul made him all the more aware of the tightness of his pants._

_Bilbo continued to try to reason out his point- even though it was a losing battle with his own body._

_"Thorin. You are a Dwarf. Dwarves almost never sleep with someone who they have no intention of marrying. And you are a King as well, anyone you choose would become your consort. Even if we only spent tonight together, I don't-" __The rest of his words were swallowed by a pair of surprisingly soft lips. _

_As Thorin made known his skills with his tongue, he also began carding his fingers in butter soft dark-blonde locks. As he pulled back, he let his eyes rake over the flushed and beautiful form of his hobbit lover._

_"I am a Dwarf. And I am a King. None of that has stopped me from wanting you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. __I want you in ways I have not felt since before the fall of Erebor." Pulling a few locks of soft hair together, he began to braid._

_"And from everything I have seen of you since you welcomed me- welcomed us all- into your home, I do not believe I could find a more fitting consort; or find anyone who would care for my people more." Reaching to one of his own braids, he began undoing one of his personal beads._

_ Holding the braid he had plaited into the short hair of his- hopefully- soon to be lover, Thorin attached his bead. _

_"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master of Bad End, I want you as my Consort." To say that Bilbo was shocked would be an understatement._

_He had only hoped for a quick tumble, and maybe a cuddle, when he had kissed the Dwarf King during their dance. Now he was being offered a Kingdom! He had to try once more to inject reason into this mess._

_"Thorin, you're drunk. I'm drunk. We can't do this..."_

_How was he supposed to say he didn't want this when he did? Not the kingdom, no; but Thorin. From the moment he had laid eyes upon the Dwarf he had been enraptured._

_Looking back up at the man who was offering him everything he had to give, the last of his resolve and resistance broke. __They could deal with everything in the morning, he decided, tonight would be just for them._

_Pushing himself up, he brought their lips together once more- it may have only been a few minutes since their last kiss, but it felt like it had been far to long._

Holding the braid up so he could see it better, Bilbo gasped. It was a Courting Braid- and two beads!

The first bead showed the identity of the one who was doing the courting. This one was silver with an inlaid oak leaf made of emeralds.

The second- and more important- bead was the family bead, it was given once the courting was over and a marriage proposal was accepted. He had seen the Royal Seal of Erebor enough to recognize it here.

By wearing it, by Dwarven law, he and Thorin were now married; and dwarves didn't believe in divorce.

Bilbo lowered the braid and pressed himself into the warm chest of his... husband. As he let out a shaky breath, warm arms pulled him in tighter.

Thorin was awake. Did he remember saddling himself with a Hobbit for a husband?

_As their kiss deepened, Bilbo lost himself in the sensation of strong, work calloused hands running over his too thin- by hobbit standards- body. When had he lost his shirt?_

_All thoughts and concerns about his lost shirt were forgotten when Thorin began to nibble at his neck- he was sure to have a mark there come morning._

_His usually steady fingers fumbled with the fastening of Thorin's vest and undershirt. Once they were open enough to give access, he ran his hands over the hard muscles and soft curling hair hidden underneath. He had never felt hair on a chest before, it was incredibly erotic. _

_Just as he found a taut nipple to tweak, Thorin took a tentative nip at the tip of his ear. He was slightly embarrassed by how wanton he sounded, but he was too far gone to do more than push his head to the side and moan out his need. No-one had ever made him feel this needy before._

_Thorin was feeling giddy. He was unskilled, he knew this; but Bilbo was being so responsive to his touch! Every hesitant caress was met by a hitched breath. Every exploratory nibble to sweet skin was followed by a delightful moan. It was far better- far more intense- than anything he had ever read about._

_He had heard about the sensitivity of elf ears, and so he nibbled at the point of Bilbos' ear to see if his were as sensitive. Going by the reaction he got, he would need to say: yes._

_Removing the last bit of clothing from his small lover, Thorin gazed down with admiration. This was no dwarf body- hard muscled, work worn and hairy. Nor was it an elf body- long, graceful and pale. This was a hobbit. And he was beautiful. _

_A tug at his sleeve brought him back to himself, looking into lust blown hazel eyes Thorin saw a hint of amusement. _

_"If you're going to stare then at least give me something to stare at too. You are wearing far too many clothes." Another tug at his sleeve and Thorin was pulling away, tossing his clothes to land wherever they may._

_Naked himself now, he suddenly felt self-conscious. What if Bilbo didn't like his body? What if he was put off by the dwarvish body hair and dense muscles that no hobbit had? He couldn't imagine not having the small man now that he'd had a taste, but if Bilbo was repulsed he would take no offence._

_Looking at the smaller man on the bed, the best Thorin could describe the look he was receiving was as hungry. Bilbo looked as if he was ready to pounce on, and devour him right at that moment! It was gratifying to say the least._

_"Thorin, if you don't get back in this bed this instant, I will be very unhappy." Quickly climbing back onto the bed, the larger male lowered his body to press just right into the smaller males' to make them both cry-out in ecstasy._

_Thorin began kissing the hobbit and grinding their bodies together in a rhythm sure to see them quickly to the end, he was almost there when Bilbo pushed him away._

_"What? Why did you stop?" Had he hurt the smaller man?_

_"I need you." Bilbo said breathlessly, he had never before trusted anyone enough to give himself so completely; but with Thorin he felt he would never be complete until he had the large dwarf inside of him._

_A thrill passed through Thorin at those words. Reaching for his pack, the dwarf pulled out a jar of ointment- it was meant for softening skin, but it would serve this purpose just as well._

_Slicking up two fingers, he slid them underneath the small man while lifting slender hips up onto his thighs. Pressing his first finger in, he felt Bilbo clench up. Rubbing soothing circles on the hobbit's slight belly, Thorin attempted to relax him._

_"It's alright, Bilbo; if you want me to stop I will. Just tell me and we can stop."_

_"No! No, it's just... I've never given myself to anyone like this before." Thorin bent over to kiss his little lover at that. He was fairly sure that Bilbo had far more experience than him, but to be the first to take the smaller man... there was no way Bilbo could become more perfect._

_For his part, Bilbo was trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched. Kissing Thorin was a start, but it didn't fully distract from the fact that he now had two fingers inside of him that were not his own._

_ And then it happened, that magic spot found deep inside of every man was hit; Bilbo threw his head back and howled._

_Pulling his fingers free, Thorin slicked up his hard cock and positioned himself. Pushing in slowly, he wanted to give Bilbo plenty of time to adjust- even if it was torture for him to go so slow- Thorin sheathed himself within the hobbit. __Once fully seated, he waited for Bilbo to calm and let him know that he could begin moving._

_The burn of being penetrated was sever, he almost couldn't do it. But he just had to look at Thorin, who was being so very careful so as not to hurt him, and he would bite his lip and try to relax some more._

_Once his lover was fully inside of him- he could feel his muscles pulsing from being stretched for the first time- he began to breathe deeply and relax himself. Finally the pain abated and he was left with a curious and new kind of pleasure. Pushing his hips down slightly, the smaller man moaned at the new sensations flooding him._

_Taking the needy moan as permission, Thorin began to move. The tight heat was overwhelming, and the lusty moans and groans Bilbo was making were not helping him any. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to make this as good for his lover as it was for him._

_Bilbo was writhing in ecstasy, whatever pain he may have felt before was long forgotten now. With every thrust Thorin was hitting that magical bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He didn't think he would last much longer._

_"Thorin! Please! I-I-I need to...!" Knowing just what his hobbit needed, Thorin took hold of the smaller mans' hard cock. It only took a few strokes and he had Bilbo screaming his name as he came. The clenching of already tight muscles pushed Thorin over the edge. With a shout of 'Bilbo!' he released himself inside his lover for the first time._

Thorin awoke with the first change of light in the room, he was slightly surprised to find himself on his back in a soft bed when the last thing he remembered was accepting a second glass of that apple drink.

Stretching a bit to relieve his morning stiffness- and thanking Mahal that he was one of the privileged few that didn't suffer from hangovers- he halted his movement at the feel of a soft, warm body beside him.

Turning on his side to face his bed partner, the Dwarf King was surprised to see a very naked Bilbo laying next to him. With a blush he brought the blanket up to cover them both as he only then became aware of his own nakedness. Once modesty was restored, Thorin looked at the sleeping hobbit and froze.

Why was Bilbo wearing a courting braid? And that was one of his beads! What happened last night? While running a finger over the braid, memories from the previous night came flooding back to the confused dwarf.

Him dragging Bilbo from the dance floor. Undressing the small man. Kissing him. Touching him. Loving him. He also remembered how- despite his own obvious lust and arousal- Bilbo had argued against their actions and tried to preserve Thorin's Dwarvish honor.

Tracing a finger over the sleeping mans' face, Thorin could not now imagine waking up at anytime without this amazing man next to him. This Hobbit was a man that any King would be proud to call theirs.

With this in mind, Thorin removed one of his pair of family beads and attached it to the short braid just under the first. Having now bound himself to the hobbit for the rest of his days, Thorin only hoped that Bilbo felt the same about him as he did for the small man. Laying an arm across his hobbits' back, the dwarf waited for his husband to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo was hiding in the kitchen. Everytime he emerged he was met by the smirking visage of the wizard. No-one else had yet to notice his new braid, or Thorin's', they were all too hung over to see straight; but the wizard had noticed right away and seemed to find it highly amusing.

He had brewed up a specially spiced anti-hangover tea, his husband was passing it out now, to help those who had begun complaining that they were dying.

As he set to work on a hearty lunch, since no-one had been mobile enough for breakfast- and he had been otherwise engaged with Thorin all that morning- he tried to work out how to let everyone know that their King had married their host after less than a day's acquaintance.

Thorin had said to just let them figure it out on their own, but he felt that that would be rude. He was a Hobbit, if they were anything it wasn't rude. While he was still attempting to think of something, Fili and Kili joined him in the kitchen.

Leaning over Bilbo's left shoulder, Kili didn't notice that Fili had frozen on the hobbit's right side and was staring at their host's hair.

"What are you making, Bilbo?"

"Beef stew, yeast rolls and I'm going to set out platters of meats and cheeses. It will help soak up the rest of the alcohol from your systems. It will also pair nicely with my anti-hangover tea, I'm just glad it works on dwarves as well as hobbits." Bilbo stopped his nervous rambling, he just wished Fili would say something rather than just stare.

"It smells wonderful. Fili, doesn't it smell wonderful? Fili?"

Getting no response from his brother, Kili moved around to Fili's side to see what had distracted him so. Noticing the braid in Bilbo's' hair, Kili joined his brother in his frozen, wide-eyed state.

That was how Thorin found them several minutes later, his two nephews standing and staring at his husband as the small man bustled around making lunch with a blush on his face. Striding over he clapped the boys on their shoulders.

"Now no telling anyone else, boys, they get to experience the same surprise as you. Now why don't you help your Uncle Bilbo set the table." The boys shook off their shock and rushed to embrace their new Uncle.

Just as Bilbo was relaxing into the double hug the boys took off into the dinning room with the clean plates. As they left, Thorin gave a chuckle and pulled the small man to him.

"Two down, ten to go. It's not that bad after all, is it." Shaking his head the hobbit stood on tip toes to kiss his husband, only to stop when a couple of giggles sounded out behind them.

Glaring at the snickering boys in the doorway, Bilbo turned to finish up his lunch preparations. Still laughing they grinned widely at their uncles, grabbed the rest of the dishes and silverware and headed back to the dinning room.

"They are going to be impossible now." Thorin stated with a fond smile.

"They're your nephews, you should have known that." Bilbo replied with a small smile of his own.

Wrapping strong arms around his hobbit, Thorin breathed into the side of his neck causing the small man to shudder appreciatively. A gasp at the door caused the two to turn and see Dwalin and Balin.

Dwalin's jaw was on the floor and Balin was grinning from ear to ear. As Dwalin gaped like a fish, Balin spoke up; addressing the smaller man.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other, I just didn't think you would be so quick about it. Congratulations, laddie. Now we just need to work on finding you some beads of your own to present to your husband here."

At this Thorin held up his own marriage braid and beads- one of wood and one of pewter- that Bilbo had presented him with that morning after their bath- and other activities- when it was time to braid in the marriage braids rather than the courting ones.

"That has already been taken care of, but we appreciate your support Balin. Dwalin. If you could not tell the others..."

"Aye, we understand. We won't spoil the fun." Grabbing his brother by the arm Balin started dragging the large dwarf from the kitchen.

"Master Balin? If you could ask everyone to come to the dinning room? Lunch is ready."

"Aye laddie, that I'll do. And you are to call me Balin from now on." With another nod and a happy smile, the old dwarf left the kitchen.

"Do you think Dwalin will be alright?" Bilbo asked with concern for the stunned warrior.

"He'll be fine, he just never expected me to marry; I never expected myself to marry either, so I cannot blame him." With a quick kiss to the top of his husbands head, Thorin grabbed a couple of heavily laden platters and retreated to the dinning room. With a sigh, the small man grabbed a couple more platters and followed.

Four down, eight to go.

As everyone took their seats no-one noticed anything odd about Bilbo sitting on Thorin's left with Fili and Kili on his left- except for Gandalf who was giving himself over to silent chuckles- they were all too busy eating the hearty soup and devouring the other edibles placed in front of them, while still nursing at the special tea.

It wasn't until Oin looked up to ask about the properties of the herbs in the tea that anyone noticed, but instead of saying anything, the near deaf healer just gave a happy wink and went back to his meal. And that was how it went: one of the company would look up, give a little start, then a happy nod or wink and return to their meal.

By the time lunch was over everyone knew, and Bilbo felt relaxed and happy about how quickly he had been excepted as their King's' husband. At least he had been relaxed, then Kili spoke up.

"So Uncle Bilbo, how did you entice Uncle Thorin into marring you?" As Bilbos' face flamed red, the rest of the company erupted: half in uproarious laughter, the other half in shouts to not ask such impertinent questions of a newlywed couple. As the noise settled down, Bilbo answered Kili's question.

"It was actually Thorin who enticed me." As all eyes zeroed in on the King, Bilbo got to see a flush rise up from under the thick beard.

Clearing his throat, Thorin fiddled with his newest braid and looked to his oldest friend for help. Dwalin was still embarrassed about his earlier display in the kitchen, so he dove right in to show his support for his friend's union.

"If I may ask, Master Baggins, where did you get the beads Thorin is wearing? They weren't made by Dwarf hands, I don't think. Did you make them yourself?" Receiving thankful looks from the new couple, Dwalin felt better about before.

"Yes, I did make them myself Master Dwalin. As I became interested in your culture, I wanted to make myself something Dwarvish but meaningful. I started by whittling beads from wood to get a feel for the design- it's something I still do as I enjoy the intricate carving required. Eventually I tried my hand at metal work" Picking up a spoon he held it so all could see.

"Pewter was the easiest metal I could get in the shire to practice with- I've never gotten good enough to try working with other metals- so I started by making utensils, in order to get a feel for metallurgy." Everyone looked with admiration at their silverware, they had all thought it bought from a dwarvish blacksmith.

"I eventually made beads that I considered to be good enough work for a Hobbit, so I etched the closest thing to a family crest as a I could get on to a pair. I never thought I would be exchanging them though." Looking down with a blush- he really had to learn not to ramble when he was nervous- Bilbo hoped he could slip away soon- preferably with Thorin.

Gloin- who was seated on Thorin's right, and had been surprised at not having seen the obvious braiding when he first sat down- leaned in to take a closer look at the beads in Thorin's hair.

"These beads are incredibly well made, you have done an amazing job with the pewter. Dwarves do not normally use it, but seeing what you have done here I think I'll start working with it more. And as for the wooden one! It is perhaps the most intricate bead I have ever seen, you have true skill there." Pulling back, Gloin made room for everyone to crowd around the King for a look at his amazing marriage beads.

And amazing they were.

The wooden bead was an exact replica of Bag End as seen from all sides, some type of stain had been used to give the door a bright green color as well as to color in the flowers surrounding it.

The pewter bead had a spiral of Khudzul wrapping around it stating the hobbits proper name, family name and the name of his smial. It also had a ruby carved into a beautiful rose with emerald chips for leaves.

Looking to the small man with open admiration, they all realized how truly amazing this hobbit was- he had been able to create such beauty without any formal training!

And they also realized how uncomfortable they were all making him by standing around, staring at him like that. It was Ori who finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Bilbo, if it's alright by you I'd like to go look over some more of your book collection." As the tension snapped, everyone began clearing the table and cleaning the mess left behind. When Bilbo tried to help he was gently pushed out the door with Ori.

With a last look at the industrious work happening in his kitchen and dinning room, the small man led Ori to the room he kept his collection of dwarvish objects in. Remembering how the young dwarf had spoken multiple languages the night before, Bilbo took a guess that he would be interested in the whole of his collection, and not just the dwarven part.

"Ori, would you care to see my whole collection of books?" A simple question, but the sheer joy on the others' face was a priceless answer.

After leaving the scribe to sort out what he wanted to do first- Bilbo had been half afraid the poor boy was going to faint when he had shown him the other rooms he had full of random books- Bilbo tried to find his husband, he really just needed a hug after that lunch experience.

Instead of finding Thorin the small man found his new nephews, they were lounging in the sitting room by the fire. They looked bored. Which was odd as every other dwarf he had passed had looked quite happy with whatever they had found to do.

"Boys? If you're bored you can always ask Ori to give you a book to read." It may have been his library, but the young dwarf had already shown himself capable of defending it from anyone; even its owner.

"It's not that Uncle Bilbo."

"We just have never been too keen on being snowed in."

"It happens a lot in the Blue Mountains."

"There's nothing good to do when you can't get outside." With a smirk- only half of which was directed at the way the boys finished each others' sentences- Bilbo decided to teach these boys how hobbits dealt with being snowed in.

"Come with me. I'm going to show you just how much fun there is to be had with piles of snow, and then I'll tell you all about mid-winter traditions in the Shire." Heading back into his- now spotless- kitchen, Bilbo grabbed three large bowls and handed them to the boys.

"Go and fill those with clean snow. Just open the door- it should be packed tight enough so it won't fall- and dig the bowls in. Then you can meet me back in the sitting room."

As the boys scampered off to do his bidding, a pair of strong-arms circled his waist from behind. Tilting his head back Bilbo met soft lips with his own. Pulling back just far enough to speak, the hobbit asked his husband:

"Would you like to learn about mid-winter traditions in the Shire?" Thorin tightened his arms around his husband's waist.

"I would love to learn anything you would care to teach me." Giving an indecent chuckle, Bilbo grabbed another bowl from the shelf.

"Maybe later, but for now follow our nephews and fill us a bowl." As his husband walked off to get snow, the hobbit grabbed several different flavored syrups from his shelves. He hadn't eaten snow in years!

_AN: I cut it off here to keep the chapter from running overly long. I hope you all don't mind._

_Up next: The story behind mid-winter in the Shire. _

_And if any of you have any requests for what should happen in later chapters, then feel free to send them my way. I can always use new inspiration._

_Thanks for reading and please review, it would mean so much to me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

Sitting in Thorin's lap with the whole company around him- they had all come running to try the edible snow once they realized that Fili and Kili were getting a treat and they weren't, even Ori was there; although the young dwarf had several books open around him- Bilbo felt more at home than he had in many years.

Every dwarf now held a bowl of snow and their choice of topping. While Fili had opted for the thin syrup- it soaked the snow and gave it a sweet taste through and through- Kili had decided to stick with the thicker syrup that simple lay atop his snow and he was happily sucking the toffee like substance off of his spoon. The rest of the company were just as equally divided in their selection of treat.

After handing everyone a mug of his favorite drinking chocolate- the dwarves had never tasted anything like the thick brown substance before, but they all instantly agreed that it could almost replace ale as their favorite drink- the small man settled down and began the tale of The Winter Thief(an incredible title that had led many nonhobbits to think that someone had tried to steal a whole season of the year).

"Many years ago, not long after the Shire had been settled, several little fauntlings were playing in the forest when they came upon an injured Man. At first they didn't know what they had found, having never seen one of the Big People before; but seeing that the unknown creature was injured, they decided to help it.

"Walking softly towards the still figure laying in their woods, the children were a few steps away when it suddenly opened its eyes. The fauntlings were too scared to run, so they simply stood still and stared back at the unmoving figure they had been approaching.

"'I mean you no harm, little ones', the Man said. 'I have injured my leg and must rest for a little while. If you will go on your own way, I will soon go on mine.' Now that they had been reassured of the creatures' good intentions, the children wanted to know more about it.

"They eventually made friends with the Man, and they made a game out of their interactions with the large male. Everyday at least one of the young boys or girls who had found him would steal into the forest with food, healing herbs, clean bandages or warm blankets for when the weather began to turn. As often as they could they would all come to visit the Man to hear his stories of far off places, and wild adventures.

"The fauntlings had kept the presence of the Man a secret so that they could have more fun with him. So when Rangers came to the Shire in search of a notorious thief none of the adults could help, but they did try to keep their children closer to home and away from the potential danger.

"But the children kept going to see their friend, and help him as much as they were able. But as winter came fully upon the Shire it became harder for the little ones to disappear into the woods every day.

"And so- on Mid-Winter's Eve- after a terrible storm that had lasted for three days, the children ran to check on their friend, but could not find him. They searched and searched, but could find not a trace of him.

"Returning to their homes, they sobbingly told their families of their lost friend; the tall Man. Recognizing his description as that of the thief the Rangers were after, the parents all scolded the children and sent them directly to bed.

"That night- if any had been watching- a dark figure would have been seen flitting about from hobbit hole to hobbit hole with a very large sack.

"In the morning, on Mid-Winter's day, all the children who had befriended and helped the Man woke up to find rough-hewn toys, sprigs of sweet berries and a note. It read:

"'I am sorry for leaving without a word, I simply did not wish to bring trouble to you or your families. Please be at peace as I am fine. Goodbye my little friends, and long life to you all.' As the adults called in the Rangers, the children were just happy that their friend was still alright.

"And every year after that the children would celebrate the winter that they had made their large friend by making presents for each other. And as the years passed other children joined in the present giving, and eventually the whole of the Shire began to celebrate mid-winter.

"Over the centuries mid-winter has gone from a celebration of friendships made to a coming together of families. Presents are exchanged, songs are sung, games are played and large meals are consumed.

"And now, if you will all excuse me, I really need to start dinner." As Bilbo stood to leave he noticed Fili and Kili standing in the doorway after getting themselves more snow. Remembering what he had put in the doorway, the hobbit gave a smirk.

"Boys, do you see that plant above your heads?" As the brothers looked up, Bilbo let his smirk widen into a full grin.

"That is called mistletoe, it is a Shire tradition that anyone caught under the mistletoe must kiss whoever they have walked under it with." With a look of horror, the boys sprung apart and rushed to opposite sides of the sitting room. The hobbit chuckled as he collected the dirty bowls and empty bottles.

"It's not mandatory, so don't worry. Just try not to get caught under it with anyone you don't wish to kiss." With another laugh at their distraught faces, the small man left to begin dinner for his dwarves.

Once Bilbo had left the room several smiles fell. If Mid-Winter was a time for families, then where were Bilbo's' family at? Gandalf chose to answer the unasked question.

"His parents died before he reached his majority, and he lost most of the rest of his immediate family soon after. I believe his closest living family member is a second cousin named Frodo. It was one reason I wanted him to join your quest, he needs to get out and make a life for himself; not hold himself up in his comfortable hole and let himself waste away." Lighting his pipe, the Wizard sat back to watch the fire.

The rest of the company began to discuss ways of making this mid-winter holiday one to remember for their Hobbit. As Ori piped up to say that he had seen a large book of Shire holiday traditions in the library, Bombur took himself off to help with the cooking.

Finding the hobbit already surrounded by platters of food, Bombur was about to offer what assistance he could when a large shout made itself known.

"Don't you dare step a foot in my library! I mean Bilbo's library. Just don't go in there! Or I'll give you such a walloping! I'll get it myself!" As the commotion settled down, the large dwarf noticed a happy smile on his hosts' face.

"Please don't worry yourselves Master Bombur, I am more than happy at the way this holiday is turning out. And if you could let the others know about the sensitivity of hobbit hearing..." Turning to the stove, the small man indicated for Bombur to step forward. He proceeded to teach an enthusiastic Dwarf about how a Hobbit goes about cooking.

That night, after an enthusiastic sing-a-long- more enthusiastic than traditional, but it sounded nice- of mid-winter Shire classics, and one terrible incident involving s'mores and an unsuspecting Gloin's beard, everyone went to bed happy and content. As Bilbo wrapped himself around Thorin's muscular chest he wondered just how much more fun the next day could be as he listened to his husband sleep.

Late that night- so late it could be called morning- a lone figure could be seen stalking the halls of Bag End. He carried a big bag and wore a large smile.

_AN: Short I know, but I had to get it out there. The next one will be longer, I promise._

_And yes, I do know I'm messing up Frodo's age horribly; but I'm going somewhere cute with it I promise._


	7. Chapter 7

As Mid-Winter dawned all the Dwarves awoke with a shock. Someone had left presents in all their rooms! And no-one had heard a thing!

Fili had a new, but ancient, thin sword. It had been made using a lost process of folding the metal until it was strong enough to cut almost anything.

Kili had a metal, yet flexible, bow. The technique to create such a wonder had been lost with Erebor.

Ori was given a new thick journal and travel ink and quill set.

Nori was shifty, trying to hide the intricacy wrought set of lock picks he had found on his pillow.

Dori was admiring a beautiful and delicate bone-china tea set.

Bofur had begun filling a new and handsomely carved pipe.

Bifur was looking for a piece of wood to try out his new whittling knives.

Bombur was itching to try out the recipes in his thick Hobbit cookbook.

Gloin had carefully cut his picture of his wife and son to fit into the golden locket he had been gifted.

Oin had begun reading his new book of herbalogical remedies.

Dwalin was putting his new weapons polishing kit to good use.

Balin had gone to find a mirror to see the fall of his new velvet cloak.

Finally Thorin, Bilbo had given him his present personally instead of leaving it to be found. After his initial embarrassment, the King of the Dwarves had put his new book to good use- Bilbo had called it the 'Karma Sutra', a strange name but very informative.

Every Dwarf loved their gift, but what really made the gifts special was the notes attached to them. They were simple slips of paper with the dwarf's name on it, but they each had a carved wooden bead attached. The bead was what made it all special. Giving a bead was only for family, and Bilbo knew too much about their culture to get that wrong; so that meant that he considered them all family!

With excited yells from the younger members, and more subdued smiles from the older set, all the Dwarves swarmed Bilbo while he was making breakfast to thank him for the presents- and ask how he had managed to go unheard while delivering them.

Pushing everyone into the dinning room for a light breakfast, Bilbo fielded as many thank you's as he could before grabbing Bombur and heading back to his preparations for the Mid-Winter feast.

It was lunchtime when everything was ready. Calling everyone in, Bilbo watched as faces turned to awe at the sight before them. Even the Wizard- who had received a book on polite behavior- was shocked by the sheer amount of food presented.

"Uncle Bilbo, what is this?" Kili held up a spoonful of something orange and thick.

"That is sweet potato casserole." And then he named off every dish laid out.

Sweet potato casserole, sweet potato fries, mashed potatoes, twice baked potatoes, roasted baby potatoes, candied yams, glazed carrots, roasted corn still on the cob, green bean casserole, creamed corn, cheese covered broccoli and cauliflower bake, three types of bread stuffing, two types of cranberry sauce- whole berry and jellied- a large tier of savory pies and a whole flotilla of gravy boats.

Next he named off the dishes on the sideboards: roasted turkey, a very large ham, a platter of herb braised fish fillet, roasted duck, glazed pheasant, a roast half as big as their host and a tower of mincemeat pies.

The breads were next: popovers, biscuits, scones- plain and cheese filled- garlic bread, bread sticks and eight loaves of fresh baked bread- each a different type of bread.

Lastly were the desserts: six types of pies, five multi-layered cakes, four flavors of tart, three types of cookies, two bowls of pudding and a pear baked in a cream sauce.

Finally finished he noticed everyone was too awed to dish themselves up- all except Bombur of course, he had gotten over his shock earlier and was now serving himself and his family. It was Balin that finally voice all their concerns.

"Laddie, even we cannot eat this much. And you shouldn't have emptied you pantry just for one meal." At this Bombur snorted, he had seen Bilbo's pantries and they were in no danger of depleting them.

"Balin- everyone- it is Hobbit tradition to cook at least twice as much food as ones guests or family will eat on mid-winter's day. It is also tradition to eat until you cannot move, and then grab a piece of pie and pass out in the sitting room. So don't worry about the amounts I fixed, I promise nothing will go to waste. Now eat up- although I'd be surprised if you all ate half as much as an equivalent number of Hobbits." Racial pride stung by this last comment, all the Dwarves dug in.

As conversation started up, Bilbo noticed how subdued Ori seemed to be. Asking him what was wrong, the hobbit instantly drew the attention of the entire table.

"Well, you see... you have been so wonderful to us all, and I was just trying to think of a way to repay you." As low groans came from around the table, Bilbo smiled reassuringly at them all.

"Ori, not a single one of you has anything to pay me back for. You have, in fact, given me the greatest present any Hobbit could ask for: a family." He could feel the tension about the table snap.

Leaning onto Thorin's side, Bilbo mused on just how happy he was. And that this could indeed be his own personal mid-winter miracle.

After the plates were cleared the small man looked over the casualties- their were no survivors. Not a single person had made it to dessert, and he know had a sitting room full of snoring dwarves.

Placing a blanket over the last member of the company- the Wizard had taken himself off to bed- Bilbo heard an odd noise.

Making his way to his front door he laid an ear to the wood, as he listened a grin stretched across his features. Quickly pulling the door open, three snow-covered tweens landed at his feet.

"Oh! Uh... Hi Uncle! Are we in time for dessert?" Looking over the three overly innocent smiles in front of him, Bilbo gave an indulgent grin and led the way to the dinning room.

"Now you boys can't eat it all this year, I have guests." Ignoring the frantic questions aimed at him, Bilbo kept moving.

The boys would meet his Dwarves soon enough, he just hoped they would all get along.

_AN: One more chapter to go! And I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, everytime I'd write this chapter out it would get erased. I only hope it's fixed now._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: So this is the end. I just want to thank you all for reading my little creation, and wish you all Happy Holidays, a Merry Christmas or Happy Whatever Day!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be a very old, dead man at this point.**

Ori was the first of the company to awaken, but had quietly made his way to the library. Fili and Kili were the next up, and they chose to investigate the high-pitched laughter coming from the dinning room.

Popping their heads around the corner, the two dwarf brothers spied on the three hobbit cousins. As each group eyed the other Bilbo came in with several plates and began to serve up dessert.

"Come in boys, I would like to introduce you to my young cousins: Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Frodo Baggjns. Boys, please say hello to Fili and Kili; your new cousins." As greetings were made on all sides, Bilbo waved his new nephews to a couple of seats.

"I'll get plates for you as well, just don't let these ones scare you too badly." Not going to pass up the chance for dessert, the brothers quickly settled in chairs across from the cousins. As Bilbo headed back to the kitchen for more plates Kili spoke up.

"So what are you doing here? Uncle Bilbo didn't mention expecting more visitors." Eyeing up their new 'cousins' the young hobbits gave innocent smile, causing the brothers to tense- trouble makers knew trouble makers, where ever they went.

"Uncle Bilbo has always had a standing invitation for us at his table." Frodo replied, then Pippin spoke up.

"It makes things convenient for when we get kicked out for being too 'underfoot' as my Ma says."

"So all your parents kicked you out at once?" Fili asked, Merry chose to answer this time.

"Nah. Pippin was staying with me for mid-winter, we got out as soon as the smoke cleared- and it wasn't our fault! We grabbed Frodo on our way over, and know we have dwarven cousins. This is an odd winter this year." Bilbo came back at this point and finished dishing up dessert for his table full of young ones.

"It is an odd one Merry, but I wouldn't change a thing if I could." As the Durin brothers puffed up at the knowledge that their new uncle did indeed enjoy his Dwarf full smial, they also dug into the overflowing plates set before them. They wouldn't admit it of course, but they were secretly awed by the amount that he hobbit boys manged to woof down.

As the now empty plates were taken away, Pippin leaned across the table in a conspiratorial manner.

"Would you two like to have some fun?" As the brothers eyed the cousins, Bilbo rushed back in.

"No! You three will not drag my nephews into one of your little plans! Do you here me?" At the nods of all those around he table he returned to his kitchen. As soon as they were sure he was gone, Fili whispered:

"What did you have in mind?"

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Fili carefully stalked his prey, he just knew that they had come this way. As he rounded a snow drift he took a hit to his chest! And on to the head, he was going down!

"Kili!" He cried, but it was too late. His assailants had already made their escape.

Kili lifted his brother from the snow- They were getting slaughtered out here!- and assessed the damage. Fili was covered in snow, it was sticking to his beard and hair, and it was clumped up from were he had been pelted.

These Hobbits were sneaky, they had led the brothers to believe they knew nothing of snowball fighting; and then proceeded to take the Dwarves down at every chance without a single hit to them!

It was infuriating. And rather fun. It was nice to finally have cousins to play with.

Just then Bilbo could be heard at the newly dug out door.

"Boys! Time to eat!" Had they really been out there that long? Looking at each other they had the perfect idea.

As the young hobbits cautiously made their way to the bright green door- they had yet to see the Dwarf brothers come out of hiding- they kept their eyes open for any movement around them.

Coming to the doorway without incident, the cousins relaxed. Hearing a noise from above them, they looked up at the smiling faces of the Durin brothers; and had half the snow on the roof dumped on their heads!

With wide smiles and lots of giggles, the group of cold and wet trouble makers dug out the door again and went inside. Once dry, and changed into warm clothes, the boys made their way to the already full dinning room.

As they made to take the empty seats, they were stopped by a stern looking Bilbo.

"Didn't I say no wild plans?" As the group of five slowly nodded Bilbo turned so only they and the rest of the company could see his face, and the Wizard could only see his back.

"I think you boys owe Mister Gandalf a heartfelt apology." As the boys tried not to smirk at the look of glee Bilbo was hiding from the istari, they went over and made the best possible apology they could to the glaring Wizard.

"We're sorry, Mister Gandalf." Kili started.

"It was only in fun, Mister Gandalf." Pippin chipped in.

"It will wash right out, Mister Gandalf." Fili finished. Then they all bowed low to the pink-haired and pink-bearded old Man. With one final glare at the boys the old Man settled down with all dignity at the table.

Once the Wizard's back was to them Bilbo clapped them lightly on the shoulders and gave a silent promise of a second dessert later on. Pushing them to their seats, Bilbo dished them up some of the rich soup he had made from some of the leftovers- he really didn't want to make his dwarves sick by feeding them too much after the large meal earlier.

"Now boys, I've had to put you all in one room as I'm short of space at the moment. I do hope you're still alright sharing." As the hobbit youths nodded Kili spoke up excitedly.

"You mean you're staying the night?" Oh! the things they could get done in a night!

"We normally do when we get kicked out for being rambunctious." Pippin answered with a matching twinkle in his eye, the cousins had found true kindred spirits in the form of these Dwarven brothers. They were proud to call them cousins!

A sudden exclamation from Ori drew attention away from what the- now large- group of trouble makers and their plans.

"I've found it! I've found it!" As Nori tried to calm his little brother, Bilbo rushed to see what Ori had found.

The scribe had been reading an old Elvish book, it was a recent addition to the collection and Bilbo hadn't yet gone through it himself. The page it was open to had an ingredient list and mixing instructions for a potion of some kind. The next page held a description of what the potion did. With a gasp that silenced the whole dinning room, Bilbo realized just what Ori had found.

"Ori really did find it." He whispered. As a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and the small man looked up into the face of his husband.

Thorin was staring at the page of flowing Elvish script, he had never bothered to learn to read the language, and asked Bilbo what it said.

"It's a recipe for a powerful sleep potion. If ingested, rubbed into the skin or inhaled; it will cause instant paralysis to any creäture. It says that it was used extensively during the wars with the Ice Giants, before Middle Earth was fully settled. It is very powerful."

"Powerful enough to stop a Dragon?" Thorin was excited now, if he could take out Smaug without endangering any of his men... it would be a dream come true.

"Yes. Dragons were allies to the Giants after all. We would need to get Smaug to inhale the fumes from the potion, but we shouldn't have a problem with that."

"We? Are you coming with us then?" Asked Thorin, his mind was still reeling from this most recent miracle to befall his quest since stepping into this smial. Maybe his people should start celebrating mid-winter now.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I can't let my family go off on an adventure without me, now can I?" As he was pulled into a tight hug a cheer went up around the room. Pippin made himself heard above the noise.

"What's so important about putting a Dragon to sleep?" Every Dwarf made to answer the tween, and Thorin brought Bilbo into a kiss.

This was the best Mid-Winter ever!


End file.
